Mating Season
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: This is a story of lemon one shots, of mating season with the Dragon Slayers. This story includes Laxus x OC, Gajeel x Levy, Natsu x Lucy, Sting x Yukino, Rogue x Kagura, and Cobra(Erik) x Kinana. Read and enjoy
1. Laxus and OC

I had been sitting in the guild hall all morning. Nothing to exciting happening…well nothing out of the usual here. Yelling, fighting, drinking; nothing that would cause a problem. Until Laxus walked through the door. Just his entrance made the doors swing open roughly, causing everyone in the guild hall to calm down for a brief moment.

Each step he took; you could hear the sound of crackling lightning. This wouldn't have alarmed me, except, he was making his way straight towards me. After he managed to make it halfway to me, someone finally said something.

"Hey Laxus! What's got you bothered?" the voice called out, with no answer back. I watched as the distance between Laxus and myself grew smaller and smaller with each step. I stood up once he was a table away. He reached out and took my arm, pulling me behind him. I willingly followed behind him. I could feel his lightning against my hand; but it wasn't painful.

This was the most contact he has had with someone since returning from his last mission. I was worried about him. So not going with him was out of the question. I had to know what was wrong with him. Why he was acting this way. I fell out of my thoughts once I realized that we were outside his apartment. He more or less shoved the door open. Pulling me inside, before kicking the door shut. His hand pulled on my arm, forcing me to stumble against the wall. My eyes met his.

His eyes weren't the normal strong and silent type eyes he would hide behind. They weren't the loving, protective eyes that I had fallen in love with. No, these eyes were more…animalistic. I had never seen his eyes look like this. I couldn't take my eyes off of his. I was mesmerized by the look; though a bit of fear rolled through me.

His lips pressed against mine, roughly. Then his body had met mine; pinning me to the wall. His hand squeezed my arm again, causing me to let out a pained gasp. He pulled back, looking into my eyes again; his expression now seemed more normal. Like my pain had snapped my Laxus back.

He pulled away, apologetically, cursing at himself. His hand released my arm, as bruises started to form, where his fingers once were. I couldn't let him go, not without an explanation. I deserved that much at least. So when he turned away I grabbed his wrist. Causing him to look back at me.

"No, you don't get to drag me from the guild hall, bring me here, kiss me like that and then leave! Laxus you haven't been yourself since you have gotten home, and I want to know why! Did something happen when you were on your mission? Why won't you tell me what you're thinking?! Why don't you…what is wrong!?" My words came out before I had a chance to get an answer. I couldn't stop myself, I was upset and worried about him. His expression lightened as a small smile appeared. He pulled me into his arms and held me softly.

"I apologize for being so distant with you. I have had a lot on my mind. The mission has nothing to do with my actions and I'm sorry if you feel that it did. This time of year…it's always been a bit rough for me." He explained, though a few thoughts ran through my head. Was it about his father? No that was earlier in the year and he didn't seem to care. Did it have to do with the master? Though, I haven't really seen his lately either, though Laxus did said always. I tried to think about what this time of year could cause him to act this way.

"Have you noticed Gajeel or Natsu acting differently…though Natsu wouldn't know what to do with it…Wendy maybe acting out a bit also…just, not the same as Gajeel, Natsu and myself." He hinted, as if I should be able to figure it out. I sat and thought about it. He was right, Gajeel, Natsu and even Wendy were acting different from their usual selves. Gajeel was around Levy a lot more. Natsu's actions were more fight worthy but something else was creeping in, something only Lucy could calm. Wendy would find herself alone, talking about how this time of year made her emotional.

Why would only the dragon slayer members of the guild be affected. Wait, the dragon slayer magic…it's their animalistic nature. They are more sensitive to things, so maybe they were sensitive to the weather to?

"Is it the weather…?"

"Not really…you see, we are dragon slayers…and with the dragon slayer magic, we kind of…have a season…the fall…that we…um…" His face was glowing a bright red as he spoke. My eyes widened when I realized.

"You're in heat!"

"I'm not a cat! It's mating season! That's why I've been away, I didn't want to…force you…to…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he really thing he would force me into anything?

"You really are an idiot…you've been suffering all this time. Come on, let's go." I said pulling him towards the bedroom. Once in the room, I pushed him on the bed. Climbing in after him, sitting myself on his lap. His eyes met mine and he looked worried for a moment. His breath changed as he looked into my eyes. I lowered myself to his face, keeping my lips just away from his. Close enough to feel his breath.

"Shay please…I can't…if we continue…I can't guarantee I'll be able to…" He trailed me off, though I knew what he meant. He was scared he would hurt me, but I wasn't scared.

"Laxus…shut up and love me…" I said, and that seemed to relax him enough for now. His lips closed the distance. His hands made quick work of my clothes; ripping them off of me. Something I swear he enjoyed doing. I attempted to do the same, but couldn't manage it. He shift his weight before rolling us over. He now had me pinned to the bed before his lips met mine again. I could hear him ripping his clothes off as we kissed. Once it got silent again he pulled his lips away from mine.

I ran my hands up his chest. Then I dragged my nails back down. Leaving scratch marks down his chest and stomach. His eyes seem to glow a soft shade of gray. His lips met mine again, holding it a short time before pulling back. His lips kissed down my body. Causing me to let out moans of pleasure. Each soft kiss as a soft shock to it.

He kissed until he was between my legs. He bit each of my thighs and my body jolted, feeling more lightning in his bites than his kisses. I panted, gripping the sheets. After his bites, he went to work between my legs. Licking my sensitive area, I moaned out. He showed no intention of letting up any time soon. When my body started to relax and get use to his tongues movements. I again felt myself jolt from the lightning surging through my body. I couldn't control myself and let it go.

Panting roughly, I tried to hide my face in my hands. Only to have my hands grabbed and held over my head. I let out a gasp but his lips took mine again. Submissively I kissed him back. When I started to enjoy the slight calmness of the moment, he thrusted himself into me. I pull from our kiss, screaming out in pleasure and surprise. I didn't think he would have been so rough.

Without giving me time to recover; he started to thrust his hips. Over and over again his hips moved, slamming into him. I tugged on my hands, wanting to be free. Though he held my hands down tightly. I could feel the bruises forming under his hands. I hear his breathing pick up, along with his thrusts. He bent down and bit my collar bone. Letting out a moan I felt him and myself explode.

This release felt amazing, enough so I thought that we were finished. He had another plan for us though. His hips were picking up speed and getting more rough. Our sexual actions continued through the night. Each release would cause him to pick up speed. The last I thing I saw was the sun starting to come up. His release that I had lost count of had pushed me over the edge. My eyes slowly closed as the warmth filled my stomach.


	2. Gajeel and Levy

I was heading to the guild hall; followed by my friends Jet and Droy. Both were talking about a mission that they had seen on the board. Since the three of us haven't been on missions together lately; they wanted to know if I wanted to go. I said I would have to see if Gajeel had picked a mission for us or not. If he hadn't then I was all theirs. Their eyes were willed with hope. Then Droy started talking about how Gajeel acted when I was around.

I knew they both didn't care for him. They missed me being around all the time. I couldn't blame them, I missed being with them too. But since Gajeel told me how he felt about me. He and I have been a lot closer to each other than ever before. I spun around to look at him. Telling them he wasn't all bad, they didn't know him like I did. Suddenly their expressions changed. I tilted my head and looked over my shoulder. Noticing Gajeel was walking towards us.

Without saying a word to Jet, Droy or myself. Gajeel grabbed the back of my dress and lifted me off the ground. Walking past Jet and Droy. I started kicking my feet, waving my arms in objection.

"Gajeel! You can't kidnap me whenever you want! I have my own free will to you know! Put me down, Gajeel are you even listening to me?!" I could hear myself raising my voice. Something that I didn't like doing often; but he had to understand that he couldn't just expect me to go with him whenever he wanted me to.

"Relax shorty…I need you." He said, his voice sounding different than usual. What was it…why did it sound different? His voice was beyond wanting me. He said he needed me, but for what? I could hear the hunger in his voice. It was more than a want or a need for my presence. I jumped when I felt the bounce of his bed. I shook my head looking around. Wondering when he had gotten there. We were just at the guild hall a moment ago, weren't we?

"Gajeel…what do you need me for? Jet and Droy wa-" my words were cut short as his lips crashed against mine. It took me a moment to recover from it; but I moved back. Placing my hands against his strong chest, "Gajeel wait…"

"What Levy…" His voice was strained, like he was trying to control himself. His eyes were full of something I couldn't read. Even the way he said my name, something was wrong. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"What's going on? I don't understand."

"It's something all Dragon Slayers go through. It's a want…...a need to…it's…" he let out a sigh. Whatever it was, the others were going through it too. It was something that bothered him enough to look so troubled. I didn't want to push him much, but I had to know.

"Gajeel, I'm here for you. You know that, right? Please…try and tell me."

"Every fall, those of us with Dragon Slayer magic…have a mating season…" he said, looking me in my eyes, "I've been doing everything I could for the last week. Trying to keep myself under control to try and hold back. I don't want to hurt you Levy; and I know if I give in…I might do just that."

So that's what it was. He needed to have sex, but he had been putting himself out. I knew he wouldn't hurt me normally; he had always protected me. Even in the past when he and I would sleep together, he was always gentle. Always making sure that I was ok. I wondered if during mating season if he would be more rough than normally. He was scared I couldn't take it; I would break under him. I shook my head for a moment before sliding off the bed. Walking off, only to be followed by him. I went to the kitchen, before glancing at him.

"I'm not made of glass Gajeel. Though I know you want to protect me. I want to help you too! Holding back and not telling me has made you crazy! If you would have said something I would have been fine with it."

"You would let me have sex with you? Even if I could hurt you while doing so?"

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, but yes. I would have agreed."

"And now?"

"Nothing is differ-" that's all he would let me say. He had quickly closed the gap between us. His lips crashing against mine. His hands grabbed my ass, lifting me up and placing me on the counter top. My hands wrapped around his neck. Following suit, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands trailed up my thighs, pushing my dress up. He broke the kiss for only a moment, looking down at me. Then went back to making his preparations. I felt him messing with his pants. Hearing them fall to the floor. He wasted no time sliding my panties down also.

He broke the kiss again, this time he seemed to be looking for answers. When I nodded he continued. Running his hands up my thighs again, I let out a soft gasp. Feeling his finger slowly entering me. I pulled his body closer to me. Letting out a shallow breath against his chest. Then he added another, moving them slowly, yet it still seemed rough in a way. He continued his movements, my nails dragging on his shoulders. I bite him as my body shook from pleasure. He pulled his fingers out, grabbing my hips and pulling my hips towards him. Pushing himself into me, he bit my shoulder.

His bite wasn't his usual bite mark, it was harder. This bite was enough to cause me some pain and for me to bleed a bit. He must have tasted the blood because he pulled back quickly. Nearly pulling himself out of me. My legs tightened around his waist, not allowing him to leave. I gave him a look.

"No, I am fine. Don't stop Gajeel…" I whispered, and that was all he needed. His thrusts were slow and rough. Each one sent waves of pain and pleasure through me. His arms wrapped around my body, holding me to him. Placing soft kisses on my neck. I caught his eyes, they were glowing. I had never seen them glow, I kissed his lips, trying to calm my body. Hoping he would relax also; but it was pointless. My kiss only seemed to drive him more crazy.

His thrusts grew faster and harder. I moaned loudly in his mouth. Fighting to get my breath back. Each thrust threatened to push him farther into this. I couldn't let him fall too far, I couldn't let him be swallowed by the madness of these actions. With one hard thrust, that caused me to pull back from the kiss. I felt warmth fill my stomach. His hips coming to a stop, he panted as his warm liquid filled me. My body was heavy and shaking with pleasure.


	3. Natsu and Lucy

Today seemed like it would be like any other. Woke up, to find Natsu and Happy in my apartment. After scolding them about being in bed with me. I went to take a shower. Only to find Erza bathing. I slammed the door shut, turning to see if Natsu and Happy were still in my bed only to find Gray walking around naked. After screaming about clothes; Gray got dressed, Natsu and Happy rolled out of my bed and Erza walked out of my bathroom.

I told them all to get out, like I did on most days. No one but Natsu objected, to which I told him to leave! Once he was out, I started my morning. Though waking up to Natsu and Happy was normal. Gray and Erza were a surprise first thing in the morning. I felt like it would be long day. I just hope I wasn't right.

After my morning was complete, I headed to the guild hall. Walking along the edge of the channel like I usually did. Listening to passer byers to say I would fall in. To which I would just smile and wave. After a few moments I was entering the loud hall. I guess Natsu was in a mood today. I only sighed knowing I would have to put up with it.

"Hey Lucy, did something happen today?" A voice asked. I turned to see Carla and Wendy standing near me. Weird, I didn't even notice them come over.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before…"

"Natsu has been acting weird today. More…eager, for a lack of a better word. I thought maybe you and he…" She stopped when a chair came flying towards us. Wendy let out a screak, and I ducked. Natsu managed to burn the chair before yelling at Gray for it. Wendy sank to the floor as Carla shook her head. I balled up my fist, stormed through the hall. Grabbed Natsu and pulled him out of the guild hall.

The day had barely started and I was already tired of Natsu. He was talking and breathing fire until we stopped outside the small house he and Happy lived in. I let out a breath, hoping to calm myself down a bit, but it didn't seem to work.

"What is your deal Natsu?! Honestly, I tell you time and time again that you can't just come into my apartment whenever you want! Sleeping or otherwise! Today you brought Gray and Erza with you! What is the deal?! I mean are you honestly trying to drive me insane?!"

"I didn't bring Gray and Erza…they followed me…" He said avoiding much more than that. Suddenly he took a step towards me and put his head on my shoulder. His breath was more shallow than normal; it sounded like he was panting. I placed my hands on his arms. Wanting to get a better look at him. Maybe he had gotten hurt somehow, "No…just a little longer Lucy."

"Natsu…are you…ok..?"

"I've been feeling weird lately, I mean it doesn't happen often. But this time, I feel weirder than I have before."

"Weird? Like you've lost a lot of magic weird? Or you ate something weird? Maybe you slept weird…?" Weird wasn't a word that could help. He needed to tell me more, and I was willing to dig deeper for that more.

"No, nothing like that…it happens every fall or so…but this year is different. I… _feel_ different." He said with a sigh. Whatever it was, he didn't seem to enjoy it too much.

"It happens every fall?" I wondered if he had allergies. Though he wasn't acting different that way. He seemed clingier, but not to just anyone he was being clingy towards me.

"Yes, it's every fall." He said, before his arms wrapped around me. My face started to heat up. It was unusual for him to hug me like this. Something really had to be weird, "My magic even has been acting different."

"Your magic?" yes! That has to be it. His magic! Maybe he was backed up and needed to release it. Or he ate something weird again for his magic. Wait…Levy lent me a book awhile back. It was about Dragon Slayer magic. What did it say…one chapter had to do with the fall. I grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him behind me.

"Ah? Lucy where are we going?"

"Levy let me barrow a book. I think it will help figure out what's wrong with you."

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment! We need to find it." We ran along the channel to my apartment. Rushing into the building and up to my room. I let his hand go as I rushed into the room. He closed the door behind me and walked to the bed. Falling on it as I pulled the book out of a pile of things on my desk. I walked to the bed and sat down next to him. He curled up next to me, his head resting in my lap. I flipped through the book, looking for the answer.

A few chapters into the book, I found what I was looking for. Though the answer, and the way to fix the problem…was not the answer I had been hoping for. I closed the book and fell back onto the bed. Natsu sat up looking at me with a concerned expression. I knew I had to tell him, he deserved to know why he felt this way.

"Natsu, the book told me why you feel this way…" I said, feeling a blush slowly forming.

"You know how to fix me? Lucy you're wonderful! Tell me!" He was far too excited about it. Though it's understandable. He had been feeling this way for a long time. I would want to know why also.

"In order to fix this problem…you need to release…sexually"

"Sexually! All right! Let's go release sexually!" He said standing up. He seemed far too excited, "Hey Lucy…what is sexual release?"

"Ah?!" I slapped my hand to my face. Letting out a loud sigh, "Do you know nothing!? Sexual release is through sex! You know, how babies are made!?"

"Wait! Sex?! I need sex Lucy!"

"What?! Why me?!" Suddenly he was pinning me to the bed. My heart raced as, my face turning red, "H-hey Natsu…that enough…quit playing around. Natsu?!"

His lips met mine, any fight I once had was gone. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled my shirt up, exposing my pink laced bra. I looked away from him, when I felt my bra slip up too I blushed. Looking into his eyes, I was surprised when I saw his eyes glowing a soft gray. Looking over my pale frame. His fingers traced over my breast slowly. He pulled his hands back enough to pull his jacket off. Then his hands went back to my breast, massaging them. I let out a moan, before a gasped slipped past my lips. I looked down to see his lips pressed against my left nipple. He sucked, letting his teeth bite down. Not enough to cause any real pain, his hand right hand cupped my right breast. His finger gently twisting and pulling on it.

I gasped and moaned, wiggling a bit as I looked down at him. Suddenly he switched himself. Latching on to my right nipple, rubbing the other. I arched my back as he continued. He changed up, pulling away from my nipples. I let out a whimper, from the absents of his mouth.

He smirked, his cocky little smirk sent shivers down my body. Then his lips met my skin, slowly placing soft kisses just below my bush. Kissing down my stomach, to my belly button where he bit me. I felt his heat as his lips continued lower. Stopped at my pelvic bone, I held my breath a moment as he kissed my thighs. Sending some fire up my body. His fire wasn't hot, it was warm. A feeling that made me shiver in pleasure.

He teasing pulled my pants down. Leaving me wanting his touch more and more. Why did he have to tease me now? My pink panties were the next to go. I gasp softly as he looked over my frame. Using my hands to cover my breast and my privet area. He let out a growl, pulling his pants down and grabbed my hands. Pinning them over my head. His glowing eyes met mine, as he rubbed cock against me. Slow soft thrusts against me. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine.

Giving one rough thrust, he fully entered me. I pulled from his lips, moaning/screaming out his name. He struggled for a moment, waiting for me. When I nodded he started thrusted like he did when he entered me. Each rough thrust drove me farther and farther into bless. It wasn't hard to figure out when he went faster he was close to exploding inside. The first time I had panicked, not wanting it inside me. But when he filled me, when his warmth filled me up. I feel in love with the feeling. Our sexual acts would continue until the sun had risen and dared to peek through the trees.


	4. Sting and Yukino

"Hey Yukino, want to head back to my place? You and I could have some fun in my bed…if you know what I mean….I mean sex by the way."

"What?! You can't be serious! You can't just ask a women something like that Sting!"

"What do you mean? Sex is great, I mean…I'm the one doing it! So of course it's great!" He continued. My face flushed as I slapped him in the face. He only blinked a few times before a smirk appeared. His blue eyes glowing as he wrapped one arm around my back, the other swept under my knees. He held me bridal style as he walked out of the guild hall.

No matter how much I tried to object, the tighter he held onto me. I watched his expression, studying his face. Much like I normally did; it was the only way to make sure he and Rogue were ok. They never told anyone but each other when they were upset. So I had learned to read them; but this expression on his face was different from ones I've ever seen. It was more animalistic, like he hungered for something that he and I both didn't know he could get.

He brought me to his small house that he and Rogue shared. I had been here a few times; to tend to Lector and Frosh. But unlike the busy house I was used to, this place was quiet. Sting tilted his head back a bit and sniffed the air. Something he did to see if there were people around. When he realized we were alone he carried me upstairs. I wondered if he would have let me go if someone was home. He placed me on the bed, kneeling in front of me.

His eyes were softly glowing, but unlike on the way here this expression I knew. He was remorseful, as if he was fighting with himself. So many things were hiding behind his eyes and I would do anything to ease him. No matter what it was.

"You mustn't hate me for my actions today."

"Sting…what's going on?"

"I don't want you to think less of me for this. I can't control myself much longer. I have been trying to hold back for a week when this all started. You see, when the fall hits, Dragon Slayers have a mating season. Most of us are able to hold out seven days; if we manage to make it to the seventh day. If we indulge in our wants, it will be over in the morning. If we cannot make it seven days…every day we will have to have sex…or we would go crazy for several months. As young Dragon Slayers, we learned to control ourselves for seven days. Of course, some can't make it and spend the next several months on the edge of madness…today is my seventh day. So please Yukino…allow me to have my release…just once. That is all I need…"

"Sting…" I said, sliding my hands on his cheeks. Leaning down to place my lips on his. His eyes widened before he pushed himself to his feet. He pulled back after a minute, looking me in the eyes.

"If I start…I can't say I'll have full control. Are you sure you want this?"

"Sting…" I wrapped my arms around him and fell back. I pulled him onto the bed with me. I had to show him how I felt. If he even needed me for his mating season. I wanted him to know I cared about him. I would give into his wants and desires; no matter what they were.

His lips met mine roughly. I was slightly surprised with how much it felt like he wanted this too. He only pulled back long enough to strip the both of us. Off this my shirt and bra, following by his shirt. Then my pants and panties, followed by his pants and boxers. I looked over his thin frame and blushed. It was more tanned than it looked in the guild hall's pool. He lifted my legs up into the air. Trailing his fingers over my thighs.

"You seem to be enjoying my touch Yukino." He said, sliding his fingers up my body. I bit my lip, knowing he was right. My legs rested against his shoulders; so he took advantage of this. Raising his right hand into the air and swinging it back down. Connecting his hand to my ass. Where his hand had hit stung, but the sound that passed my lips wasn't pain. It was pleasure, I quickly covered my mouth. A deep blush on my cheeks.

He used this chance to slide his cock into me. Deep and rough, he watched as my back arched. He refused to move, he waited for my body to adjust to him being inside of me. Though my body had other plans; my hips started to gently thrust against him. Moans slipped past my lips, as I called out his name. He reached out, pulling my hands from my mouth. Tangling my fingers in his, he looked into my eyes sympathetically.

"Yukino…why are you crying…?" His voice was gentle; the voice I had fallen in love with.

"I-I'm not upset…it's just…" I felt my face heating up as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Is this your first time?" He asked and I nodded slowly. His lips once again met mine. As he slowly started to thrust, behind as gentle as he could manage at the time. Even if it was my first time, I didn't want this night to end. I didn't want to lose him in the morning. I wanted him to remain mine. My body jerked as I moaned out his name. I exploded, only to feel a warm liquid filling my stomach. My face had turned deep red as I looked down. His hips shook for a moment. Finishing inside of me. He took my chin lifting it up to meet his eyes.

"Sting…"

"I am honored I was your first. I hope that I will have to honor to be your last also." Happiness rushed over me as my eyes closed slowly. I nodded my head to him, happy to think that he loved me.


	5. Rogue and Kagura

I knew something was up when Rogue was hanging around my guild. Not for his usual few hours, he had been hanging around for about a week. Each day his eyes seem more and more unusual. I was growing worried by the day. He would just sit at a table; watching me. Eyes full of something I just couldn't read.

Today would be seven days since this started. Today he came up to me, eyes glowing a bright red. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from my guild hall. The other members of my guild asked if I was ok. Of course I answered yes, but I wasn't sure. I had never seen Rogue like this before.

"Let me go Rogue, you can't just show up and take me from my guild. That may be how it works at Sabertooth but that's not how it works here!"

"Shut up Kagura." Was all he said, I was a bit taken back by this. He was always weird about things involving anyone but Sting and his frog. Speaking of his frog, were was it? I wonder if this was about the frog.

"Hey Rogue, where is your frog?"

"Fro is at Sabertooth with Lector and Sting. They are watching over Fro until I return."

"Have they been watching over the frog all week?"

"No, up until yesterday. Sting understands why…what one is your place?" I was taken back yet again, why did he want to know about my house. I pointed to a tall thin building with a deep blue roof. It stood out from the rest, so it was hard to miss. He walked up to the door and opened it. I have to make it a point to start locking my door. He kicked the door shut once we were inside.

"Rogue, why are we-" My words were cut off, when his lips landed on mine. For a moment I tried to pull back but it was impossible. His hands landed on my hips as he held me to him. He pulled back for a moment, his eyes softly glowing. His hand pointed to the kitchen.

"Will you make me your favorite dish? I want to try something new." He said with no expression. With a loud sigh, I agreed; walking to the kitchen to collect what I needed to make curry. As I started to make the curry I heard Rogue enter the kitchen. Thinking nothing of it, I continued to make it. Suddenly I felt him grab my hips and pull me back into him. I let out a gasp in surprise as I looked back to see a shirtless Rogue. He had a smirk on his face, as his hand slid from my waist to my thighs. I heard the tearing of fabric. I spun around and slapped him in the face.

He instantly frowned and grabbed my hands, holding them over my head; and no matter how I tried to pull away. I couldn't break free from him. His other hand was sliding up and down between my legs. And as much as I didn't want to enjoy it; I did. His eyes were glowing a deep red when he looked into my eyes.

"Go back to cooking, don't stop until you are done. If you can do that, I'll reward you."

"I'm no child! I wont do it."

"If you refuse my kind actions then I will get rough and I'll hurt you."

"F-fine…" I turned back around once he let go of my hands. I felt his hands trail my thighs again. I looked back at him to see him kneeling behind me. His hand lifting my leg up. Resting it on the counter. My face turned deep red when I tried to object, "Rogue!?"

"I won't hurt you…just do as I asked." Was all he said, I went back to making the curry the best I could. Until I felt his tongue along my pussy. I let out a moan and leaned on the counter. His tongue was moving so carefully. Licking my sensitive areas with ease. I tried to keep cooking the bed I could. But that was soon impossible; because he was now using an object to penetrate my pussy.

I looked down and saw him slowly and carefully pushing a banana inside me. I moaned, shifting my body a bit. I tried to keep my body calm, trying to resist moaning out, but that was impossible. He kept licking my sensitive areas while the banana moved in and out of me slowly. Each thrust was driving me all kinds of crazy. I let his name slip past my lips as I came. Nearly falling to the floor.

He lifted me up and carried me to the table and laid me down. I panted as he walked to my kitchen. He grabbing some strawberries, whipped cream, and a cup of ice. He walked over and put some strawberries and whipped cream across my chest, stomach leading down to my pussy and thighs. I watched as he lead over me and started to eat the strawberries off my right nipple.

He lifted my leg and pushed an ice cube into my ass. My eyes widened as I tried my hardest not to wiggle from the cold. I panted hard trying to heat myself up a little. I moved my hips up and down slightly. He licked the strawberry off my other nipple biting me slightly. My body moved slightly to his bite, making a couple strawberries fall off. With a sigh and a smirk, he pushed two ice cubes into my ass as my eyes widen.

"Please Rogue! Please no more…m-my body…" I panted and pleaded, I had never felt this way before. It was a wonderful feeling; I just couldn't control myself anymore.

"Oh we're almost done..." He said eating the strawberries down my stomach and smirked leaving the whipped cream on my pussy. His eyes met mine, and for a moment, I saw something inhuman about him. He pushed my legs apart and slowly licked the whipped cream off my pussy. I bite my lip hard trying not to cum again. He slowly started to suck and lick me letting one of my legs rest on in shoulder. Though avoiding cumming yet again was impossible. He knew just how to toy with me.

After I had come again, he kissed up my body. Lifting my legs to his hips and he thrusted in. Moving fast and hard, causing me to scream out in pleasure. It felt amazing having him move like this. He thrust seemed to push deeper and deeper in me. I would moan louder and louder, and eventually he and I both came. His head dropped for a moment as he panted, only to start thrusting again. Harder than before. Each time he came, he would grow harder, faster, trying to push deeper inside me. After the seventh time, he collapsed on me. Unable to move his body anymore, and with good reason.

I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes slowly.

"You ever do something like this again…and I'll kill you. I don't care how much I love you." But I knew my words were in vain. He had already fallen asleep. Of course I knew what he wanted, Sting told me about it a few weeks ago. I'm surprised Rogue did it though. I'm happy though, because I knew he would be ok now.


	6. Erik and Kinana

I woke up and yawned rubbing my eyes. Today was the day that I would get to see Erik. For the first time in a long time, he was finally able to walk out and be a free man. I sat up and quickly got ready for the day. I was ready to see him, the man I loved more than anything else under the sun. After completing my morning, I ran to the edge of town. I sat in the grass and waited for him to arrive. He wasn't a part of a guild, but I'm sure the master would allow him to join if he just asked.

I watched as the sun came up. I sat there waiting for him to return to me. I waited until the sun hit its peak in the sky before tearing up. Maybe I had gotten the day wrong. Maybe they decided not to let him go. He was evil at one point and the magic council wasn't known for being gentle on people.

I ran home in tears, pushing past anyone that had gotten in my way. I didn't want to be with anyone else today. I wanted to be with Erik, the one person I knew loved me and I loved him. I nearly threw myself against my door. Falling into my apartment, I kicked the door shut. Pulling myself to my feet; I sobbed my way into my room. Once inside I heard a voice.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me…Kinana." I looked up quickly to see Erik laying on my bed. I ran to him, falling on top of him. I sobbed as I mumbled about waiting for him, "Hey hey…I'm sorry I made you wait. Come now, no more tears. I wanted to surprise you; but I guess I only worried you more."

"I'm so happy you're home. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, I'm so happy you are safe…" He face turned a soft shade of pink as he reached up and cupped my cheek.

"What's wrong Erik?"

"I did think I would be able to hear your voice again. That's all…I'm so happy." He brought his lips to mine. Kissing me softly before I pulled back, brushing my fingers in his dark hair.

"Erik…I know you just got back; but may I ask you something?"

"Anything you wish…as long as you keep talking, I am happy."

"The other Dragon Slayers have been in moods lately…I overheard Gajeel Redfox say that it's mating season for Dragon Slayers…since you're a Dragon Slayer also…do you do a mating season also?"

"I do, and it is time for that yes…but I wasn't going to ask you. It is the first time I've been able to spend time with you as a human. I didn't want to ruin it by talking about things like mating season."

"Don't be stupid…if it's mating season that means you must have a lot of pent up feelings right now. I want to help you feel better. I want to help you forget about the past and start a new future with me. One where we can be happy together."

"Mating season happens every few years. Let's just forget about it this year and we can do it some other time…" I knew he wouldn't just give it up so I would have to force his hand. I slid my shirt off. Leaving me in my white bra, Erik's eye now glued to my body. I wasn't much to look at; but he was in mating season and he hadn't seen my human body. He had to be excited, just a little bit.

"It's warm in here, I hope it's ok…" I said watching him turn a deeper and deeper shade of red. I moved on his lap a bit, reaching under my bed. I pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his wrists together, "I-I'll make you feel better whither you want me to or not!"

"No..." He said looking at me with a lazy, uninterested stare. I tried to avoid getting upset; I had to do this for him. No matter what it cost.

"You don't have a choice! You have your hands cuffed-" I was cut off as he moved his body slightly lifting his arms in the air and in front of him. He stood there still handcuffed and looked at me "h-how...did you…"

"Getting in and out of handcuffs isn't that hard. I spent years in them, I would know how to get out." He said shifting his wrists around a bit. Soon enough he was able to get one hand out. The other soon after.

"That's impossible!" I could feel my eyes tearing up. I wouldn't be able to stop him from resisting. He would leave if he could control the outcome.

"You could do it too if you wanted. Maybe I'll teach you sometime."

"Well you're free now…so why not now?"

"Ok, I'll explain." He said, taking my wrists gently in his hands before putting the cuffs on me. He took a breath and started to explain how he had done it. As he explained, I tried to mimic his movements. I was hoping that it would uncuff me. Only to find the cuffs had gotten tighter. I pulled on my wrists trying to get free. Though Erik had a different plan for me. It didn't take him any time at all, to take advantage of the chance.

"You're so cut like this Kinana…I can't help but want to touch you. He said, flipping us over, now having me pinned to the bed. I looked up as he started to pull his shirt off. My eyes focused on his tanned figure. He slid my skirt up and looked at my white panties with a soft blush. He slid his pants off soon after. Leaving us nearly naked. After admiring each other's bodies for what seemed like forever, he pulled off the reminder of our clothes.

"Erik…"

"Are you sure you want this?" He said, looking over my features. I nodded my head slowly. Wanting to reassure him more than I had; but I guess it was good enough for him. Because he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips softly. His fingertips slowly slid down my pale frame. They lingered for a bit at my waistline, until he knew I would panic or freak out. He slowly and ever so gently pushed a finger into me. I pulled from our kiss, letting a moan out. His face turned a deeper shade of red as he added another finger.

I lifted my arms off the bed and slid them around his head. With handcuffs on, my movement was pretty limited. Though neither of us seemed to mind too much. After moving his fingers in and out of me for a few minutes; he pressed his hardened cock against me. I blushed and moaned softly as he pushed in. I let out a scream, hiding my face in his neck. He froze instantly and broke the cuffs.

He looked into my eyes, wiping my eyes away. He face was full of worry. He didn't want to move in fear of hurting me. I ran my fingers along his cheeks to try and reassure him.

"I'm ok Erik…you are my first…so it hurts a little. Please continue, I want you to feel good."

"I am with you Kinana, I feel good with you. I will move, if _you_ are the one that wants me to. I refuse to move on my own accord."

"Then please move…I want to feel you Erik, I want to be one with you." He kissed my lips softly before he started to move slowly. I flinched back in pain at first, but slowly starting to feel good. Though when I started to feel good Erik's expression changed.

"Kinana…I'm…I'm going to…" He was trying to get himself to say it. While he avoided feeling too good. He started to pull out but I wrapped my legs around him. Refusing to allow him to go.

"Do it Erik, fill me with your love. Let us become one…" With that, he continued to thrust until he came. Filling me up, his movements were now slow; but they felt different. He was thrusting on a spot that made me feel like I was going crazy with pleasure. He soft, continuous thrust against the spot made me fall deeper and deeper into pleasure. Until I too came, then my body gave up.

Erik closed the small gap between him and I. He placed a kiss on my lips softly. He slowly pulled out and held me close to him. I smiled at the warmth of his chest. I'm so glad that he's back with me. That I get to sleep close to him again. I've wanted nothing more for a long time.

"I love you Kinana, and I promise to always be by your side. I'll do anything to protect you"

"I love you Erik…always." I mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.


	7. The Finally

The six dragon slayers had finished their mating season. Thankfully it only happened once ever seven years. Though, most of them were knew to the whole mating season. They thought it best to make sure each of them were able to make it through ok. Well as ok as the women they mated with were able to.

"How did you kids hold up?" Laxus said, a cocky grin on his face.

"Tch, I bet you were one and done Laxus!" Natsu teased.

"I bet you didn't know what you were doing Salamander." Gajeel said, shaking his head.

"Ya Yukino and I were amazing! She was truly wonderful!" Sting bragged.

"Sting…" Rouge started.

"My main man Rouge here though guys. You should have heard him and Kagura! Woo! They were out of control!"

"Sting!"

"Tch…" Erik didn't seem to want to be there; but Kinana was going to talk to the other new mothers there. It wasn't until the women stepped forward would the men shut up.

"Laxus! Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Aw crap…Shay I told you…" He started but didn't get to far.

"You did your whole mating thing and I'm the one who wants to eat and eat and eat…and I hate it! If it wasn't for the fact that I am carrying your daughter! Laxus so help me!"

"Wait…you…we are…Shay…a-a daughter?" Laxus stood up. Walking up to her, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Yes…I'm carrying our daughter." Shay said before Laxus picked her up. Giving her several kisses. Gajeel looked at his petite lover. Wondering if she knew what she was having yet. With a deep blush and a soft sigh. Levy looked at Gajeel, tearing up a little.

"Hey Shrimp!?" Gajeel was by her side in a moment.

"Gajeel, I'm so happy…t-to be carrying your daughters…I-I just can't…" She wasn't upset, just she couldn't contain her happiness. Gajeel let out a soft sigh, before his eyes widened.

"D-d-d-daughters?!"

"Yes Gajeel…we are having twins…" As Levy finished her sentence, Gajeel fainted. Falling next to his petite lover and daughters.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy do you know!?"

"Yes Natsu, I know…we are having a son." Just as Lucy finished, Natsu lifted her up and spun her around. He was laughing and crying. Sting slowly approached Yukino who told him she also was having a son. Sting, who was happy to be having a son, lifted her up and spun her around. Holding Yukino close to him.

"Y-you don't have to…" Rouge began, avoiding eye contact with Kagura.

"A girl…" She stated simply, a small smile appeared on Rouge's face. He nodded and spoke again.

"A girl hm…I bet she'll be just like you." Rouge said. Erik approached Kinana whos hand was over her own mouth. Seeing Erik made her cry and run into his arms. He held her close to him before she would whisper the news.

"Congratulations Erik, we are having twins…a-a boy and a girl." She said through her tears. Even Erik teared up as he smiled and kissed her lips. The Dragon Slayers couldn't be happier with how mating season had gone.

(Sorry this is really crappy. I wanted to finish it and wasn't feeling it so I rushed through it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Mating Season. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
